


Fever

by daiyu_amaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, If you squint FlashVibe, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, but really only one thing changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco had a lot of hidden talents, maybe he could geek out over one with other people rather than just moping around too afraid to do anything in case Barry needed his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired because Valdes^Tha Los are awesome and holy mother I had no idea until recently that he could sing, play piano/guitar at all. Like I was under a rock or something to have not known! The lyrics he was singing in the end of the story are actually lyrics that Valdes has sung-Open your eyes by Tha Los, which is a cover I'm pretty sure.

Caitlin told him about how good Barry could sing though of course she'd been drunk at the time but, that was something that had caught his attention, he loved to sing. Not that he did it often anymore, he kind of wished he did.

He hadn't gone back to The Black Hole Club in forever, he missed going there to sing, it was such an out of the way bar, though, more obscure than Saints and Sinners and with better patrons, though he was sure there were plenty of criminals that went there, ones that wanted to sing but was too afraid to go somewhere else in case they were recognized.

But still, he'd found himself geeking out over lyrics, things that he and Barry could sing together. Seriously He wished that they had the time for them to just go hang out and visit The Black Hole-let alone sing!

He needed to blow off steam so to speak, so maybe he missed the attention. He didn't feel so bad there, felt comfortable enough to play the piano even, and dear god did he miss Lenora! She was such a competitive singer, had been good friends with him if only at the Club! He had been gone so long he was starting to forget what it was like inside.

Maybe, maybe he'd just pop over for a bit? Be as quick as well not as quick as Barry but still, as quick as humanly possible just to look at it again? Assuming, of course, nothing else goes wrong one night though that was a long shot given how everything had been going.

He normally wouldn't wear what he wore to BH, but it didn't really matter-because there he could be whatever he wanted to be, it wasn't bad actually. He was far more confident there, far more at ease with himself.

And wasn't that the point to a club like the Black Hole? To get away from reality and be whoever the hell you wanted to be? He smiled at T.J the bouncer as the man grinned back and let him in. He walked in and instantly knew the song that was currently being played; 

"It wants to kill you  
It wants to tear you apart  
It wants to thrill you  
This vengeful love that I've got."

Fear the Fever, digital daggers. He also remembered that deep, throaty voice too. That was Cam, she had a wonderful voice. She was also his frienemy, and dead sexy. But, she was more into the bad boys. She was worse than most of the guys who tried to hit on her, she'd beat half of them too if they tried to fight her.

He was pretty sure she was special ops or something because the amount of skulls she'd knocked about was legendary in the BH. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer, he'd really missed this place, it was great to be back.

Cam looked good as usual in her black getups, Her standard black converse, Black jeans that looked painted on-a tanktop, this one with gray skulls on it and he just about laughed, her necklace was the Flash symbol in gold or at least, golden. Wait till he told Barry he'd seen one!

"Been awhile there handsome." He turned and felt his face stretch nearly too far as he spotted Ryan sitting next to him. "Hey man, it's been like a second!" Ryan grasped his outstretched hand, "Too long, Cam's been taking over while you were gone." That wasn't a surprise really, she was a great singer.

He was surprised that people liked him better, though, Cam told him it was because it was dead sexy when he got into his groove. "Give it up for Cam! Alright, everyone, we'll take a break before we get our next singer up!"

Cam gracefully slunk to the bar and grinned at me; "Hello sexy, where have you been?" She purred as she held her arms out, I hugged her and sat back down; "Been busy is all." Cam nodded; "Looking for work yeah I bet after that whole mess." Barry had S.T.A.R labs, and thus we still had jobs and thus our pay.

"Everything was taken care of, we've got a new boss so to speak." Not that we or Barry really had done anything about the business side of running a lab at all, not with everything that had been going on.

"So how's life." Cam rolled her eyes and we shot the breeze before I realised my name was being called to the have me come up on stage. I blinked, who the hell had put my name on the roster? I sighed and made my way up to the stage.

"I see you in a lonely place  
how could you be so blind?  
You still regretting the love you left  
left behind.  
I've seen you go through the changes  
sitting alone each night  
are you expecting to find the love  
the love that is right  
darling open your eyes  
let me show you the light"

I looked up at the crowd as I sung and nearly stopped as I watched someone I didn't want to see here walk in, his eyes met mine and I so knew I was about to be in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a can't wait till today's episode of LOT so this is a chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I watch 'fail-safe' I'll update this chapter to add more detail aka spoilers ^_^

The jolt of electric pleasure that cascaded through my gut had me moaning, and dear god the man had such talented hands...Even if he only used them to do bad things. Sticky slick fingers glided down me and I bucked as they slid over my entrance, holy shit that felt so good. "Stop teasing!"

Snart chuckled, yeah the smug bastard would! At least, he was sliding a finger into me, how long would this take before he fucked me? "Getting there is half the fun, besides, I like to move at a glacial pace." Fucking cold puns, of course. he'd use them with me. "Don't fucking care, just do it!"

The smirk was infuriating, if I wasn't so damned aroused I might say something mean-but that meant Snart might just leave me frustrated. I wrapped my legs around Snart's hips and my wrists were suddenly pinned to either side of my head, holy shit that shouldn't be hot. "Mh, patience isn't one of your strong suits is it."

I snarled at him as he slid one of his hands down my body, picking up where he'd left off in prepping me. My free hand grabbing his shoulder, he hissed as I ran my blunt nails over his skin-his eyes were dark, the blue almost completely taken over by his pupil.

Snart withdrew his fingers, and they were replaced by the large, blunt tip of his cock, I hissed at the sudden intrusion, and I'd never really done this before so it was really fucking strange to have another man's cock up my ass, "God move already!" Snart's laughter only irritated me, seriously would the guy move already!

Snart shifted and I couldn't help but to groan, yes, I liked that very much. "Never thought you had it in you, Ramon." I only bucked causing Snart to sink deeper into me, Snart's face contorted in pleasure, "Keep that up and I might want to keep you." I snorted, that was as likely as Barry becoming a bad guy.

"Whatever just fuck me already!" Snart leaned down and our lips locked in a messy heated thing as Snart finally obeyed.

*******  
  


My head hurt, like pounding terribly. I'd certainly had way too much to drink that was for sure. I shifted onto my back and glanced at my bed partner, Snart looked a lot younger when he was asleep. Yeah, that was a really stupid idea. But, Snart started it and finished it while he was at it.

I wasn't sure what had gotten into the older man, why would he want me? It wasn't like we were anything but cold to each other, and it wasn't like I ever flirted with him-just his sister oh Jesus that was embarrassing! What would Lisa think if she knew me and her brother had steamy, hot, sexy time?

God what if Barry and Caitlin found out? "I can hear you thinking all the way over here." Snart muttered before he sat up, I scratched him up pretty good last night. His back covered in red welts from where my nails had tried to break his skin.

"Yeah, well that's what I do." He snorted, "Yeah, what was last night then?" I rolled my eyes at his back; "I should be asking you that since you started it." Him and Cam at least, because he was flirting hard with me, was it a ruse of some sort-had something happened that he'd kept me from?

Snart turned, I'd always liked his eyes, even if he scared the shit out of me before, not that he did anymore really considering. I had after all conned a con man, hadn't I? Stupid vacuum scared him off after all and my double said I could do a whole lot more with my powers which would be helpful against this man. "I have my reasons." That tone sounded tired, I touched his shoulder and oh shit... "That's one hell of a secret to have, time jumping."

Snart's eyes widened, "How the fuck did you?" Secret for a secret. "I'm Meta-human, I can see stuff when I touch objects or people." Snart reeled from that knowledge, his face locking down, going stony.

"Dose Barry know?" I nodded, not that I had to actually answer him truthfully, I mean I could have lied to him-Barry on the other hand was a terrible liar sometimes; "Yeah he dose, but I'm really interested in what you're up to Snart."

He flinched; "You could call me Len." I could? Well, that was news to me, "Why are you time jumping Len?" Because that could turn out really badly, time shouldn't be changed-Barry had said that much after all. Something about a tidal wave thanks to weather wizard, and he hadn't saved his mother when Reverse Flash killed her either...

"How much did you see?" I sat up, as he watched me warily. "Just you jumping to 1986?" That and something about needing to save some people from imprisonment. Len sighed and rubbed his head; "Yeah, that was...It was rough."

He needed something to get his mind off of whatever horror show he'd walked into, had he saved those people? And wasn't that a strange thought? Len saving people, maybe Barry was kind of right, that there was good in Len. Didn't mean he would be any less of a dick or a thief, though.

But, that didn't explain why he came to me at all. What the hell were we doing, why would either of us want to sleep with the other? Okay I knew why I would, he was pretty damn good looking after all, and as much as his personality grated on me, I had to give him props for being one suave fucker.

"What happened?" Len sighed, would he actually tell me or would he walk away right now. "The first time we had this conversation I walked away." Whoa, what the fuck did he just read my mind-and wait, the first time? "We-wait what?" Len chuckled; "I've come back to the same two days a few times in a row."

And whoa so to him we had sex more than once? "Weird, so you knew what was going to happen?" He shook his head; "We don't always have sex, just a few times." Seriously? He owed me big time for that, I mean if he wanted to sleep with me again of course. "So don't walk away this time."

Len looked conflicted, but he wouldn't have told me he'd walked away if he meant to do it again, right? "Mick and Roy were tortured, Mick can handle that but it really hit Roy bad. Not to mention Martin, he hated that he was the reason they were tortured." And hold the phone he was on first name terms with Palmer and Stein?

"Why were they captured? I mean what exactly are you guys doing?" Len frowned; "To stop the end of the world, or at least, that's what Hunter wants. Mick and I are in it for the chances to steal stuff."

Of course, I could see other reasons, but that was just so them. It was more of course, how could it not be? "Yeah, well welcome to trying to save the world club." Even if I only helped Barry and he did the heavy lifting. Len chuckled; "Yeah starting to regret that one." I burst into laughter, yep that tone was perfectly irritated.

"Well no going back now." I stretched and glanced at the clock, it was still pretty early. "Well, you can tell me about your adventures while I make pancakes unless you have places to be?" He seriously looked shocked, I don't think I've ever seen him look shocked before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs This Chapter:  
> Black Veil Brides: In the end  
> StarSet: Let it die  
> Broods: Mother&Father

A nap never hurt anyone, and I had gotten up pretty early with Len after all. Naturally I made bomb pancakes and after listening to all the crazy Len's seen I was kind of glad my crazy was just as interesting. I mean he got to go on a ship that allows him and the others to time jump. Unlike with Barry where he was usually the only one time jumping and leaving the rest of us not jumping.

Meeting Reverb was quite a shock after all. Had Len met himself yet? I mean it was only a matter of time, with all the jumping he did. Len said the jump itself was a bit harrowing, and what exactly that meant he never explained. Did he get sick or something each time they jumped? I sighed and took a sip of my soda, yeah I really wanted to have a look at that ship for sure and they had a Gideon too so that was interesting at least.

"Born a saint  
But with every sin, I still wanna be holy  
I will live again  
Who we are  
Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies  
If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory"

My phone interrupted my impromptu singing session, I grabbed it and laughed, of course, he'd taken my phone at some point and put his number in. Silly man with his silly puns. Chill. Yeah, I probably would have put that in myself. 'Same time, same place?' I grinned, that wouldn't be so bad and besides if I was distracting him while he was here then all the better. 'Sure. See you there :D'

Now, what to do with the rest of my day? My phone rang and I picked up without looking; "Hey!" There was a muffled laugh, oh. Just Caitlin, not that that was a bad thing! We were friends after all. "You should really look at your phone while waiting for a call." I snorted; "Yeah, what's up?"

* * *

 

I sighed, oh this was so much better. I really loved this place so much. "Next up Cisco!" I grinned and stepped up on the stage, the beat started and I began to sing,

"I've been looking for a way  
To bring you back to life  
And if I could find a way, I would bring you back tonight  
I'd make you look, I'd make you lie  
I'd take the coldness from your eyes  
But you told me if you love me  
Let it die"

I don't know when he came in but I noticed him as I finished the song, our eyes meeting. And yeah, I really liked the way he was looking at me. I slid up to the bar next to him and smiled. "Suprised you don't come here more often with a voice like that." I chuckled and took a sip of the drink I ordered earlier after Ben set it in front of me.

"Yeah, well science kind of comes first for me." He snorted and I turned a little as I heard Cam's name being called out;

"The nights are getting shorter  
I don’t know where they go  
And I am getting older  
And it's starting to show

And ever since I left my mother  
It’s much harder to know  
How to make my own life here  
How to make my own home"

Cam. She sure knew how to pick em. "How long have you known Cam?" Oh, yeah. I smiled at Len, "About three years I think? Well, not really- because I was gone for like two years from here. I met her here, her first night here I think actually." Len nodded; "Don't let your guard down with her." Wait, what?

"Are you warning me off from her?" Len looked just about ready to roll his eyes at me, but with his impressive amount of control he didn't. "She's a lot more then you think she is. Dangerous in a way that I'm not."

He was plenty dangerous too. So, what was more dangerous about Cam? "And exactly why is she dangerous?" I mean she did get a reputation for being a badass here after all the heads she knocked together. She was a giant contradiction, though, she was a bit rough around the edges but she was a pretty good person.

Len gave me a piercing look; "She used to be an Operator," He amended that once he caught a look of my face; "A hitman." Oh, oh Jesus, yeah she was plenty dangerous then. "And I stopped three years ago thanks, Lenny." Cam said and holy shit where had she come from! She grinned at me and got a whiskey as she sat on my other side.

"Course I could give you the shovel talk for Cisco here. I mean I wouldn't want my favorite singer getting dumped and singing mournful songs." And whoa, we weren't dating. "I'm not dating him 'Ria." She snorted; "Sure fooled me considering he went home with you." 'Ria? Wait what the hell?

"Why did he call you 'Ria?" She laughed, "My real name is Maria. Hence, 'Ria." Oh, that made more sense. Len was giving her a wary look. "Don't worry I won't bite, hard. Just be nice and I won't be mean." Oh, that wasn't cool. "Cam, leave him alone." She smiled; "Oh, you do like him a lot, alright mi Paloma. I'll leave him alone."

And since when did Cam know Spanish? She'd never spoken a word to me in, before. "What did she just call you?" Len asked, and I snorted; "My Dove." He nodded; "That's what I thought." So he knew Spanish too? Good for him, maybe I'd see if he understood me talking dirty to him in it. Of course, I'd have to get him in bed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs That inspired this chapter  
> Evanescence: All That I'm Living For  
> Halestorm-Apocalyptic  
> :( Sorry got a bit too busy with Train Wreck, but I've got another chapter now yay! This is from Len's Point of view, the only song within the chapter is Cam Singing Apocalyptic :D Also spoilers for legends if you're not completely caught up ^_^

I knew getting involved with Cisco was a bad idea, I also knew that I liked being around him. Even though we were on opposites and he was on Barry's side, of course. Hunter had ranted at me for a little bit because apparently I had changed something.

He wouldn't properly explain what it was that I changed either which honestly was aggravating, but I was well known for keeping my cool. Mick figured after my whole knocking him out and putting him on ice it was some sort of change for me. I couldn't let him just run amuck out there on his own, we had something we had to do. Simple as that, I wasn't changing.

I wasn't about to change that anytime soon, for anyone. I would do what I could to survive, and if that was knocking Mick out then so be it. But, it really got me thinking that If I hadn't approached Cisco the way I had, what would his life turned out to be like?

Safer by a smidgen no doubt, but considering his affiliation with Barry, well. He was in for a dangerous ride already. But, maybe his power would help him avoid trouble? If he could see things before they happened...But, he'd seen what I'd done in the past. So, how had he seen that?

At least everyone came out of that. It could have gone so much worse, Lance could have killed Stein after all. Hell, Palmer could have died for trying to protect Mick. Mick was obviously changing the more he was around them.

Not any less crazy than usual of course, but there were obvious signs that he was changing for the better. He normally wouldn't have saved Ray Palmer, but for whatever reason Palmer trying to protect Mick got Mick to save Palmers life, to protect it when he could have just dropped the man and ran for the hills.

Naturally, the rest of the team might have gotten on our cases about Palmer. But, we were criminals, Mick had said that was never changing, so, exactly what the hell were we doing with the group still? What the hell was I doing with Cisco? There were so many things that would break us.

My criminal statues, our 'relationship' whatever that was would affect how people saw him-how many slurs had I heard over the years for anyone who wasn't heterosexual. It was harder for people to understand I suppose. But, the hatred really hadn't gone anywhere-people still hated and still broke the spirit of plenty of young people.

Cyber bullying was a thing these days and people always asked when would it stop, when would people stop hating others. My answer to the was never, people were always going to hate.

"So what are you doing here without your not boyfriend." Maria, didn't she ever leave this place? "I come here on my own too." She tilted her head, "True, you do. But, do you have any idea what your doing?" I really wanted to roll my eyes at her, I was more mature than that. "And what do you think is going on?"

Maria laughed, "Why I think you found someone who understands crazy and is still willing to try out whatever it is between you two. I think, however, you're not sure if he'll choose you over other people." Right to the core of the problem as usual for her when it came to her attitude to me and Mick.

"Maria, why would he chose a criminal over family?" He'd protected his brother from us, given up Barry's name to me because he wanted to save his brothers hands. "He would, because he really loves them, but really really hates how they don't understand him. So, just another thing for them to not understand doesn’t really mean shit to him."

He hadn't seemed at all against his family, so what the hell? "What exactly makes you think that?" She laughed, her eye bright; "You don't know? His family always treated him like second best, because his brother was so good at piano, they don't know he can play that and the guitar, and sing on top of that. Seriously, he could start a band and get so many people to like whatever he does."

His voice was very good, but he seemed far more married to his lab work then music, music was his release. His escape, so maybe she was right. I'd have to ask Cisco myself. Which meant I really had to talk to him outside of this place. "So, yeah that's a thing to think about, see yah-hope the next time we talk you got it all figured out."

Maria floated off towards the stage and hopped up, no one had been singing at the point, so she took over as usual, a heavy beat filling the room;

"I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed  
I paint the color of my lips blood red  
I get so animal like never before  
So you press play and I hit record."

Maybe it was time Cisco and I actually talked about what was going on with us. About what we could possibly be, or not depending on how things went. Pulling out his phone he threw a text to Cisco, the basics. Where are you and are you busy, knowing Cisco he'd answer long after the text had been sent. Considering what 'Team Flash' had been going through, it wasn't really that surprising that he hadn't been around a lot as of late.

There was a lot of things going on it both their lives, this was just one more mess to clean up out of god knew how many. My phone buzzed; 'Not busy, heading to BH, you going?' I laughed, of course, he was coming here. 'already here'.

That got him to send me a smiley face. He used lots of emoji’s towards me, half of them I really didn't understand sometimes. But, I was patient I could wait for him to explain them when he realized I didn't know, I could do without his gloating, though. Or the pout on his face when I mentioned our age gap. Not that I particularly liked mentioned the age gap, I wasn’t exactly getting any younger these days.

Cisco walked in, in his usual lab clothes. Pretty sure he normally dressed up for this place, so either he’d had a long day or he dressed up for me. I was certain it was the former rather than the latter, though.


End file.
